


A hero dies

by Arya_the_Assassin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: It’s ok, Other, Percy Jackson Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_the_Assassin/pseuds/Arya_the_Assassin
Summary: Percy dies in a monster attack. Somebody saves him.





	A hero dies

Percy Jackson was dying. He lay in the hospital bed as healers surrounded him, and the Seven lurked by the door, praying to their parents to let him live, or to heal him or to take them instead. Except Annabeth. Because Annabeth was not praying. She had dragged Nico out of the room and told him to take her to Olympus or she would do something inadvisable. She said this very calmly and quietly but Nico knew that ‘something inadvisable’ meant something so terrible that he couldn’t comprehend it. He said yes.

The elevator music had been turned off, and Annabeth felt her head reeling. She had been fighting by Percy’s side when he took the sword through his gut, and as she had dropped her dagger and rushed to his side, all of the monsters exploded into dust. She had a half a second of calm in which she wondered why, and then it hit her and she screamed. She remembered all the times that Percy had fought by her side and she silently vowed that he would live to fight again or the gods would pay. In blood.

Percy was fighting for his life. He was slashing and hacking and FLASH and Annabeth was by his side and then he was in the infirmary and Will was there and Annabeth wasn’t and FLASH he was dying and dying hurts. Leo came to his side and placed something in his hand, Riptide, his blade, and FLASH Piper crying and apologising and FLASH Jason and Frank and Hazel were standing over him and Jason eyes were gold FLASH and FLASH and 

The gods were at war with each other. They watched Percy dying and they watched Annabeth coming for them and they saw how the Seven blamed themselves. They saw how Rachel had bought three new hairbrushes and was asking her father for time to grieve, they saw how Chiron was shaking in the big house, they saw how a the other campers were standing silently in the green and they saw the children of Athena weaving a shroud of green and blue. They saw inside Will’s head, how he was struggling, they saw how Piper was empty, with no more tears to give. They saw everything, but none dared to see what Annabeth was thinking, for they feared they would never return from her mind. The gods were at war with themselves. 

And far away, a girl opened her eyes and smiled.


End file.
